


写真

by seien9095



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seien9095/pseuds/seien9095
Summary: 送给诚诚的小片段。
Kudos: 4





	写真

**Author's Note:**

> 需要配一下图，但是这里发不上图。  
> 就发成网址吧  
> http://seien0303.dou-jin.com/yuuya/%E5%86%99%E7%9C%9F

再通情达理的恋人，也有使小性子的时候。

更何况他们还不是恋人。山田把手里描得龙飞凤舞的单子一扔，对酒保招手：“sweet martini谢谢。”

他栽在吧台边上不动弹了，下巴尖尖地埋在臂弯里，侧脸线条和自由流畅的藤蔓一样，锋芒将露之前含婉地收回一弯半寸，在唇间留下柔软多情的弧度。朋友坐在旁边很担心地问：“最近心情不好吗？”

也没有啦，山田想。但他实在没有力气说这话。吧台生把一杯半透明的酒液放在他面前，杯沿放了一颗鲜红圆润的小樱桃。山田盯着面前高脚的杯子发了一会儿呆，忽然转头问：“你有女朋友吗？”

朋友被他弄得有点儿懵：“你又不是不知道，我现在没有谈恋爱的心思。”说完却又好像想起了什么一样，脸有点红，“不过我确实也有想过，以后会有什么样的女朋友，我们俩在一起会是什么样，结婚以后会组建一个什么样的家庭——之类的。”

山田的手指沿着玻璃杯的细颈划到杯口，沿着酒液的高度在杯壁上摩挲了片刻，才说：

“你说，中岛以后要是有了女朋友，那个女孩子会不会很可怜啊。”

“啊？”

“因为你看啊，他根本不知道该怎么哄女孩子开心嘛。”山田转过头有点责备地看了朋友一眼，说不准是因为酒精还是别的什么原因，他的脸也有点红。“抖S系、毒舌系、犬系什么的，电影里面不是都有很多种男朋友的形象可以做范本嘛，但是他就完——全学不来；杂志上那种‘女朋友发短信说睡不着你会怎么办’的比拼也一定会垫底，他的答案真的完——全不体贴，根本就不知道怎么哄女孩子；之前夏季番组的SP也是，长得是很帅没错啦，在女孩子面前耍帅过头就太自我主义了，真的是完——全不帅了好嘛。”

末了还愤愤地小声加一句：“而且还管东管西的。”

朋友在旁边举着杯子目瞪口呆，半天终于憋出一句：“其实……我和中岛见面的时候都没想过这些。不过说起来，他现在好像也是没有女朋友的吧。”

不，有的。山田撑着墙打开家门的时候想。中岛坐在他家沙发上，抱着相机正在调设置，见他进门一下子就蹦起来：“yama酱yama酱！我配了新的相机拿来拍人像超合适的！”

他怎么会没有女朋友。他那一柜子都是女朋友。山田面无表情地摘了眼镜，转身就往浴室走。那都是他小心翼翼护着的宝贝，从年纪大中岛三轮的到今年刚出生的，走哪儿带哪儿，每天换着轮流陪。中岛对它们的了解不亚于对团里的任何一个人。

所以当时到底是为什么会一时心软给了他自家的钥匙啊。山田泡在浴缸里，闭着眼睛，有些头痛地捏了捏自己的鼻梁。酒劲还没有过去，他现在晕乎乎的有点犯困，一只手搭在浴缸外面侧躺着，脸颊贴着冰冷的浴缸边缘，尽力想清醒一点。身体在热水里完全放松下来了，山田迷迷蒙蒙地闭上了眼，舒服得不想动弹。

酒精果然会让人变得不太正常。山田缩回手没入回热水里，觉得自己浑身乏力，体温也高得有点不正常，皮肤和浴缸壁接触的时候像有人叼着一颗樱桃在他身上滚动一样，冰凉而挑逗。

有点想要了。

门外，中岛的声音适时地响起：“yama酱你什么时候出来呀，我想给你拍照片。”

“才不要。”

山田恢复了一点神智，翻身在浴缸里把自己摆好，哗啦的水声压住了他喉咙里微弱细碎的呻吟。门外，中岛还在不依不饶：“诶——真的不可以吗，这个镜头真的很适合拍人像的，yama酱那么好看，是我能想到的最适合的模特了。”

都说了不要了。山田半张脸都浸在水里，只露出一双眼睛，水面上咕嘟咕嘟冒出一串气泡，浴室里雾蒙蒙的，新买的浴盐有葡萄柚的香气。他半天没有回答，中岛好像也死了心：“真的不可以吗？真的不可以的话那我今天就回去了，你早点休息啊。”

“嗯。”山田懒懒的不想多说一个字。他听见中岛的脚步声走远，传来关门的声音。浴盐好像放太多了，清爽的香气里积了有点酸涩的苦味。他直起身，肩膀浮出水面，靠在浴缸边缘仰头躺着，心想该找个什么借口让中岛把钥匙还回来。

你看，他这个人就是这样，要拍照片也不会自己进来，一定要山田从浴室里出去了才行。

浴室里的水气对相机不好，中岛曾经义正词严地这么说过。

毕竟是女朋友。山田仰头望着天花板。“最适合的模特”，这句话听起来应该是夸奖才对，但所谓夸奖大多是枷锁，让人困在原地一步也不能挪。顶棚的灯太耀眼了。光落在眼里开始膨胀，视野里全是明亮璀璨的金黄，让人头晕目眩，山田闭上眼睛，视野里依旧留着那个灿烂的光点，在黑暗中鼓动着，挑唆他的思绪和欲望。他的喉结上下滚动了一下，终于还是把手伸了下去。

水温柔地让开去路，他的手沿着腹肌中线缓缓下滑，掌心包着自己套弄。触感很模糊，他的动作变缓，水滑进掌间的缝隙。算了。山田睁开眼，满脸通红地别过头去扯浴巾。

脸上的热度还是没退，掌心也热热的。山田从浴缸里出来的时候连着打了好几个个喷嚏，他只穿着内裤，光脚站在浴室里吹头发，一边思忖着要不要去翻两片感冒药。或许还是先找找温度计比较好。他披了浴袍出去，发现中岛还坐在客厅里，相机和包都搁在旁边，中岛手里拿着他随手放在沙发上的漫画，漫不经心地翻着。

不是应该走了嘛。山田有点意外，在浴室门口愣了一秒，看也不看地直接进了卧室，中岛跟在他后面进了房间，从后面环着他的腰往自己怀里带，下巴轻轻蹭着他的耳廓。山田在衣柜前停住了，很无奈的语气：“怎么了。”

“yama酱今天怎么啦？”中岛抱着他有点埋怨地撒娇，“平时都会答应做模特让我拍照片的。”

所以说啊，为什么要给他钥匙，为什么一直都那么放任他。

“模特的话，去找别人不也可以么。”中岛的呼吸酥酥麻麻地扑在脸侧，山田努力不让自己缩成一团，别过头回答。

“诶——可是yama酱不一样啊。”

“每个人都不一样。”山田的目光沿着胡桃木的纹理浮动，终于在波纹中小小一个凹陷上停留。“独一无二并不是无可取代，你总能找到模特代替我的。”

“把手放开吧，我要换衣服了。”

然而腰上的束缚变得更紧了。“不是那样。”背后的人小声咕哝，“我来找yama酱是因为想拍yama酱的照片，才不是因为想拍照片。”

“我还专门为了拍yama酱买了新相机，对比了好久才选中它。”

“是yama酱啊。”

“不一样的。”

声音变得很委屈，温度和呼吸黏过来，舔舐山田的耳垂。中岛像一只大大的睡袋，温暖地把他围在自己的怀里。“明天也是休息日，今天不行的话，明天好吗？或者下个休息日也行，我想拍yama酱的照片啊。”

这样说的话。

好吧。

山田扭扭身子从中岛怀里挣脱，转过身低头戳着他的胸口，一字一句地说：“不、好。”

“今天和朋友去喝了酒，已经累了，我们还约好了明天去他家玩，下个休息日，下下个休息日也都约好了一起。所以才没有时间陪你拍照片。”

“那个朋友是谁？我认识吗？”

“你才不认识。”山田撇了撇嘴，“是我从小到大的好朋友，最近从实家到东京来工作了，超帅的，第一眼就能抓住女孩子的心那种程度的帅气。”

他说谎了。他只是今晚和朋友有约而已，而且那个朋友做过Jr，虽然现在已经是乐队主唱，但和他、中岛、知念的关系都非常融洽。

“那，yama的心也被他抓住了吗？”

“对呀。”山田抱着胳膊，抬头看着一脸呆滞的中岛，很得意地说，“所以你快把钥匙还回来啦，我明天要拿去给他。”

中岛突然笑了，上前一步捧着他的脸亲了一口，说：“yama撒娇的时候真可爱。”

“我才没有——”

剩下的话都淹没在中岛的唇里。他被困在衣柜和中岛的臂弯之间，中岛扼着他的喉咙，强迫他抬起头来和自己接吻，一边拉开他浴袍的带子，在腰间滑了一圈就往下摸。山田闭着眼睛，挣扎着抓住那只不安分的手，唇舌交缠之间他不由自主红了脸。中岛在他嘴唇上重重吸了一口才离开，半真半假地抱怨：“yama酱不肯好好听我的话，应该惩罚一下。”

中岛把他拦腰抱到床上。山田搂紧了衣襟够着身子想跑，却被按着胯骨翻过来躺在床上。中岛捉住他的两只手，抽了浴袍带子绑住，手钻进衣服，很色情地在他P股上揉了两把。山田难为情得要命，伸腿去踹中岛的胸口。他这么一动浴袍全敞开了，从胸口到双腿都一览无余。中岛看见他的内裤式样，挑了挑眉：“yama酱果然不是乖宝宝啊，居然藏在这里了。”

然后低下头凑近他腿间，冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼：

“那么，我要抓住你的心了哦。”

中岛低头含住了他。

他的舌划过山田的柱身，挤压他根部柔软的果实，像品尝樱桃那样，舌尖从光滑幼嫩的果皮表面划过，轻舐着最甜美丰盈的滋味。山田的腰线难以自制地绷紧了，他仰着头，咬唇紧紧抵住几欲出口的呻吟。濡湿了的织物紧贴着他最敏感的部位，在中岛的拨弄下束缚他，操纵他所有的快感。他难耐地“呜”了一声。中岛终于把脸从他腿间抬起来，视线在山田泛着潮红的脸颊和露出的肩膀上着迷地停留了片刻，指尖轻佻地抚过他的脖颈。

太恶劣了。山田满眼迷蒙地看着中岛把自己的腿架到他肩上，下身小小的那片织物已经被除去了，中岛从山田的膝盖向上一点一点亲吻过去，嘴唇游移在他大腿内侧，避开他的性器，在腿间恶意地嘬出星星点点的红印。

“yama酱舒服吗？”

才不要告诉你。山田双手举到眼前，遮住了视线，他咬着浴袍带子断断续续地喘息着，逞强地挤出一言半语。

“果然……应该早把钥匙……嗯……”

他没有说完。中岛手里裹着他的性器缓缓动作，比他在浴室里面自己做的时候更令人无法自拔，他酥软着达到了顶点。中岛揽着他的腰，附在他耳边低语。他的声音深情而执拗，让山田在他怀里浑身颤抖。

“不会给你的。”

“你的心也是，钥匙也是，不会给你的。”

他的手探到山田身后，慢慢开拓着寻找那一点，满意地看到山田红了眼眶，眼里隐隐有了点哀求的神色。中岛把他抱起来，抚摸着他的背把他翻过去，从后面缓缓进入他的身体。山田发出一声幼猫一样的低泣，扭动着想逃，却被中岛握着腰带到自己面前。两个人的身体紧紧重叠着，中岛轻咬着山田的耳垂，手指逗弄他胸前嫣红挺立的乳珠。

“我后悔了。”

“我把钥匙给你。”

他吮咬着山田的后颈，留下深浅不一的吻痕，下身挺动，撞上了山田体内那一点。

“我的钥匙。”

山田终于支持不住趴伏了下去，他身下一片泥泞，小腹上也沾了星星点点的白。中岛把他捞回自己怀里，亲吻他圆润白皙的肩膀，手指还停留在他胸前揉弄。山田侧过头，闭着眼睛和他接吻，棉花糖一样的嘴唇柔软丰润，在中岛的侧脸和耳际厮磨。

“另一件呢？”

他的温度比他的脸颊和手掌都更高，执着而炙热地包围着他。

“也是你的。”


End file.
